A magnetic memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) in which a magnetoresistive element and a MOS transistor are integrated on a semiconductor substrate has been suggested.
One of the important objects of the above magnetoresistive element is to reduce write current.
However, in conventional magnetoresistive elements, the reduction in write current is not necessarily sufficient.